Abstract Our proposed BTRC resource, the Center for Reproducible Neuroimaging Computation (CRNC), seeks to implement a shift in the way neuroimaging research is performed and reported. Through the development and implementation of technology that supports a comprehensive set of data management, analysis and utilization frameworks in support of both basic research and clinical activities, our overarching goal is to improve the reproducibility of neuroimaging science and extend the value of our national investment in neuroimaging research. Reproducibility is critical because the current literature is fraught with published results that are due to mistakes (occasionally misconduct); or turn out to be false positive (contributed to by the lack of statistical power). More importantly, given the current publication system, it is exceedingly difficult to discern between false positive and true positive finding as data is hard to aggregate, and exact methods are hard to replicate. In this Administration Core, we seek to seamlessly and efficiently administer the overall operations of the Center. To accomplish this, we will: 1) Provide overall management of the day-to-day operations of the Center; 2) Provide continuous self-monitoring and external verification of our progress and direction; and 3) Promote our technological developments with a voice that is heard within multiple communities: the P41 community, the national neuroimaging and neuroinformatics communities, and the international neuroimaging and neuroinformatics communities. We will work in partnership with the other TR&D projects and the Collaborator and Service Project users and the Training and Dissemination Core to foster knowledge of and use of the reproducible framework in the neuroimaging research community.